halofandomcom-20200222-history
Major League Gaming
This article is about the professional gaming company. For the Halo 3 playlist, click here Overview Major League Gaming (MLG) is the largest organized league for worldwide professional competitive gaming and tournaments. The privately held company was founded in New York City in 2002, and has now attracted competitors from over 28 countries worldwide. MLG uses several media outlets to popularize their tournaments, mainly through TV, via ESPN in the USA. However, the internet is much more useful to fans, as MLG posts videos, tactics, leaderboards, tips from professional gamers, and much more. Fans can visit MLG's website to upload their videos to the site, and to access the content of their favorite game that MLG currently uses, some of which are: Gears of War 2, Rainbow Six: Vegas 2, Call of Duty 4, and Halo 3. MLG also runs a video series in partnership with ESPN called MLG/ESPN Top Ten, in which ten short clips of unusual or exceptional Halo 3 multiplayer matches of the week are presented in a quick, concise manner. Fans can submit their videos for consideration to be included in the MLG/ESPN Top Ten at mlgpro.comhttp://mlgpro.com/topten Tournaments MLG's main function is to organize tournaments and competitions and present leaderboards of the top competitors of a game. MLG's most famous tournament series is the MLG Pro Circut. This is an annual series of tournaments held by MLG in which competitors of all games compete at various locations, usually a major city, in the United States (One event has been held in Toronto, Canada. The current Pro Circut is the MLG Pro Circut 2008 which runs from April 11 to November 3, and has 6 tournaments including the championship. Because MLG is fully sponsored, players competing in an MLG tournament are provided with all necessary equipment such as televisions and video game systems, except game controllers. However, some players may choose to bring equipment anyway to practice their game before the competition. Typically, each MLG tournament is held over the course of a weekend (Friday through Sunday) with the only exception being the Playoffs/Championship, which occurs over a period of four days. MLG has tweaked the gametypes and, in the case of Halo 3, the maps to provide highly competitive gameplay for a wide variety of basic gametypes such as: Capture the Flag, Team Slayer, and Team King of the Hill. The MLG gametypes tend to be much more fast paced than default settings. The current official MLG gametypes and settings (version 5) can be found here. Pro Circuit Ladders Players wishing to participate in an MLG tournament compete in online tournaments called Pro Circuit Ladders which, by winning, players may earn Pro Circuit Rank Points. These Pro Circuit Rank Points determine seeding for the Pro Circuit events, and often offer cash prizes. The Pro Circuit Ladder is split into two groups, the Ladder Competition, and the Playoff Bracket. Top teams in the Ladder Competition, who compete over several weeks of tournaments, earn a spot in the Playoff Bracket. The Playoff Bracket is a double-elimination tournament to determine an overall victor. To enter Pro Circut Ladders, players require MLG/Gamebattles Credits which can be purchased in the MLG online store. Leaderboard This is the current Leaderboard for the Halo 3 4v4 Bracket (after end of 2008 season.) # Str8 Rippin (Tsquared, Legit, Elamitewarrior, Snip3down) # Instinct (Walshy, Lunchbox, Roy, Soviet) # Final Boss (OGRE1, StrongSide, OGRE2, Neighbor) # Triggers Down (SK, FearItSelf, Hysteria, Karma) # Classic (Soldi3r187, AnT, Victory X, Mackeo) # Carbon (ShocKWav3, GH057ayame, Cpt Anarchy, Naded) # Ambush (NtG NeXuS, iGotUrPisto1a, Heinz, -Cloud-) # Legendz (Gandhi, Defy, BesT MaN, LeGeNd) # Antigravity (TiZoXiC, SeVeRiNcE, Eli, GuN ShoT) # Breaking Point (lx Ace xl, Chig, MudVayne, PoWeeZy) # Impulse (BaTMaYnE, Intheclutch, CallMeGod, WooooLy) # Gotta Love the Sun (SsSilent, demon-dany-z, MaNiiaC, Snuff Said) # Under The Influence (TalenT ,Lilseb, TwYLighT, Str8pimp) # Renegade (Asssault, big8hurt, TrIcKsDaSaMuRiE, ThuggishKlLLA) # Status Quo (FlamesworD25, s1y, Elumnite, babytots) # Active Rush (IceVayne, SwisHaa, j0rdizzle, TimeliestBrute) Gameplay In Halo 3, with the advantage of the Forge system, MLG recreated the maps needed to create an interesting and competitive MLG game, mainly by changing the weaponry layout of the levels. Maps This is a list of maps used for the MLG playlist, MLG events, and GameBattles. Asymmetrical Maps *MLG Guardian *MLG Construct Symmetrical Maps *MLG The Pit *MLG Narrows Foundry Variants *MLG Amplified (Symmetrical) *MLG Onslaught (Symmetrical) *MLG Lockdown (Symmetrical) Gametypes This is a list of the gametypes played at MLG events, and which maps they can be played on. MLG Team Slayer *Amplified (Foundry variant) *Guardian *Construct *Narrows *The Pit MLG Team Ball *Guardian *Lockdown MLG Team Hill *Construct MLG Multi Flag *Onslaught (Foundry variant) *Narrows *The Pit Settings Starting Weapons All MLG gametypes start with a Battle Rifle and two Frag Grenades. Player Settings *Players move at 110% speed (Instead of the usual 100%). *Players inflict 110% damage to other players (Instead of the usual 100%). *The shield recharge time is set to 90% (Instead of 100%) *Players do not have the motion tracker enabled. Weaponry *Battle Rifle, 10 seconds respawn. *Covenant Carbine, 90 seconds respawn. (Note: Not all MLG map variants have the Carbine) *Mauler, 120 seconds respawn. (Note: Not all MLG map variants have the Mauler) *Sniper Rifle, 180 seconds respawn. (Note: Not all MLG map variants have the Sniper Rifle) *Rocket Launcher, 180 seconds respawn. (Note: Not all MLG map variants have the Rocket Launcher) *Plasma Pistol, 60 seconds respawn. Note: Not all MLG map variants have the Plasma Pistol *Frag Grenades, 10 seconds respawn. *Plasma Grenades, 30 seconds respawn. Powerups All Powerups spawn at 120 seconds. *Custom Powerup (Only spawns on MLG The Pit) *Active Camoflauge (Only spawns on MLG Guardian) MLG Playlist Main Article: MLG (playlist) On March 12, 2008, MLG announced that an MLG playlist would replace Team Hardcore in matchmaking for Halo 3. The MLG playlist was released online as a ranked playlist on March 31, 2008.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=news&cid=13432 Sources External Links *MLG Website *MLG in Wikipedia *MLG playlist in Bungie.Net News *MLGpro Node *The schedule for the 2008 Pro Circut. Category:Websites Category:Pro Gaming